


so im sittin there.

by jaja_han



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaja_han/pseuds/jaja_han
Summary: shiro meets keiths family for the first time





	so im sittin there.

Come now all, gather round for a tale of tragedy and laughs abound!” said matt,  
and around him they all sat.  
“It was a week before finals when Keith sent the text, ‘ come meet my family!’ it left shiro a mess!”  
“ ‘ what will i wear?! What do i say?! WHAT IF THEY hate me’ “ he cried to his best b, me.  
Five minutes in and i could already tell shiros finals werent going to go well,,  
None the less he soldiered on until the finally the day came upon  
So off to Kogane homestead they went and all the way there shiro sweat  
He greeted keiths mom “hello mom,im keith shiro.” her smile made him calm  
Keiths dad was next a firm handshake “ mom huh i didnt know i had two sons” his blush spread down to his neck  
Keith relished in his boyfriends suffering his promise to make it up to him had shiro stuttering  
Being surrounded by keith's family had shiro shaking he didn't notice the ribs baking  
This would be his downfall very soon poor boy didnt see it coming just wait for late noon  
He met with keiths uncles and with his cousins there had to be dozens  
Uncle antok was a marine who hoped to be on the silver screen  
Uncle Thace was an accountant who in his freetime hiked the trails of mountains  
Uncle Kolivan wasnt stoic and caring he had to go though his show was airing  
With each new meeting keith gave his hand a good squeeze with his love at his side it went by in a breeze  
Before dinner keith pulled him aside saying he had something to shiro he needed to confide  
“It Love you alot, shiro, youre bod is rocking and ur very hot.  
It touchs my heart that you joined me today, i never want to leave you no one could ever tear me away.”  
“Gee willikers Keith I love you too, your my main squeeze , my boo.  
Its an honor to meet your family thank you for bringing me as to never leaving my side i agree!”  
They hold hands staring deep into eachothers eyes but when krolia calls shiro nearly cries  
Is seemed his chance for a kiss was missed  
It was then that mr.tex came to find them “haha sneak away if you can but its me you cant hide from”  
Keith growls in annoyance it seems being interrupted wasnt so joyous  
Insert shiros classic shoulder touch here and any signs of keiths sour mood was clear.  
Mr. tex began leading them to the table and a delicious smell filled shiros nasal  
They sit him at the dining room table made of red wood it was very stable  
Or so he thought he was in for a shock when the the table tipped over and the ribs went flop  
Right onto shiro they landed , as quick as blink napkins he was handed  
SHiro wasn't so giddy there he was sitting barbeque sauce on his Tiddies.  
Gotdamntit! exclaimed shiro covered in sauce he didnt look quiet the hero  
So Never forget kids,dont ever trust ribs.  
The end.”  
“Practically everything ended up on the floor there was maybe one drop on my shirt!” corrected shiro.  
“Its called constructing a narrative shiro. Thats why i didnt let you tell the story.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what a periode is


End file.
